


Plaiting Moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: 'Cause I Can't Write Anything But That Right Now, Absolutely Nothing But Complete and Utter Fluff, Albino Karkat, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderbended Characters, Gift for Skyla2010star, Girlfriend Snuggling, I Will Never Take This Long On A Request Again, Juice Boxes, Long Hair, M/M, Plaits, Probably Corny and/or Cheesy as Fuck, Rule 63 DaveKat, Story Stinted By Writers' Block, There's a Reason Why The Trolls' Names Aren't Changed, braiding, um...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-She glares, sitting up as well, leaning against the wall behind her. “Why do you do that?”<br/>“Do what?”<br/>“Embarrass me like that.” Looking away, she crosses her arms, still blushing crimson. It’s one of the cutest faces she can pull, second only to her expression when you kiss her in public.<br/>“I’m sorry, Kitten; you’re just so tempting.”-</p>
<p>Warning: Rule 63/Genderbended characters. (Not much has really changed though.) Just a short, super fluffy request-thing that should have been completed ages ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaiting Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyla2010star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyla2010star/gifts).



> Sorry this took so long Sky! I was just not feeling inspired, and it took me forever to settle on a plot. I tried writing Blackrom GamDave, but apparently the only thing I suck more at than Redrom is Blackrom, so my apologies ;-;  
> Anyway, thank you for the request, and for sticking to so many of my stories! Hope you like it, love!
> 
> ~Webs

    “Dove. Dove. Holy shit, Dove.” You crack an eye open, not loosening your arms from around her chest.

    “Mm?” You shift your chin so its settled between her breasts, looking at the girl glaring down at you, a book held above her head to keep it out of the way. You smile sleepily at her, to which she just frowns.

    “Dude, get off; you’re heavy.” Your smirk only broadens, burying your face in her chest.

    “‘Don’t care.” You’re both lounging on her bed, your arms locked around her chest with half your torso resting on her. She had complied to the snuggles only if she was allowed to use your head as a book stand, but you had escaped this fate by shifting further down the bed, cheek on her boobs. No matter what she says, this is extremely comfortable.

    “For someone supposed to be head over heels for me, you’re pretty rude.” She scoffs, lowering the book, and commences ignoring you. You’re okay with this, closing your eyes and sighing contently.

    You’re drifting off again when you feel a hand start running through your hair, and you smile against her black tanktop. So predictable.

    “Well, hello there, Kitten.” You say, feeling her jump a little under you as if she thought you were actually asleep.

    “Wh-What?” Her hand pauses, and you whine, nuzzling her to get her to continue. You can almost hear her eyes rolling as she complies. “Wow, really?”

    “Shut up, Kitten. You hardly ever do this.” She can’t deny that, so huffs, gently tugging out your ponytail to play with the sem-long locks. She’ll never admit it, but you know she loves your hair.

    “You’re such an ass, Dove.”

    “That I am.” You lift your head again, moving to kiss her throat. She humphs, lightly papping your head to get you to move, so you gently nibble at her jugular instead. This pulls a hiss from the girl, and an even harder slap, but you just chuckle against her skin.

    “God, why do I even put up with you?”

    “Hopefully ‘cause you love me.” You fein another whine, lifting your gaze to pout at her. She wavers, just slightly, under your puppy-eyes (in clear view since your shades are on the pillow next to her head), until she looks away and mumbles.

    “Fine, I love you.” Pout dropping immediately, you grin, moving up until you’re propped on your elbows on either side of her head, pecking her nose.

    “‘Love you too, Kitten.” She flushes immediately, lips pulled in a tight line.

    “D-Don’t call me that.”

    “You know you love it.” You nuzzle your noses together, closing your eyes happily. Shit, if Sis could see you now, she’d whip your ass for being so relaxed. Probably ban you from seeing Karkat as well.

    You shudder at the thought, opening your eyelids to find her cherry-red gaze on yours, laying stiff under you. Feeling a little more agreeable today, you sit up, releasing your hold on her to settle in a criss cross next to her shoulders, grinning at her.

    She glares, sitting up as well, leaning against the wall behind her. “Why do you do that?”

    “Do what?”

    “Embarrass me like that.” Looking away, she crosses her arms, still blushing crimson. It’s one of the cutest faces she can pull, second only to her expression when you kiss her in public.

    “I’m sorry, Kitten; you’re just so tempting.” She flips you off, grumbling before getting off the bed. You pick up your shades before following her from her room, walking behind her and watching as she tries fixing her messy mop of white hair. She never can tame that thing, no matter how much she tries. Maybe if she cut it before it reached her butt, it wouldn’t be so hard to manage, but it’s one of the things she vehemently refuses to do.

    You’re okay with it, ‘cause it makes a killer braid, which, reaching for a hair tie around your wrist, is something you full heartedly plan on doing.

    Karkat’s sister, Kankri, is in the kitchen, eating Lucky Charms and wearing her tasteless red sweater dress, only looking up from the book open next to the bowl when you walk in, deep brown eyes finding you in surprise, and disdain; it’s common knowledge she doesn’t like you.

    Karkat ignores her, going over to the fridge and rooting through it for a second before coming out with apples and caramel, and two apple juice boxes. Oh, hells yes; this is why you love her.

    The albino jerks her head towards the living room after handing you your juice, and you nod, leading her out to the plushy green couch in front of the TV. You plop down against the armrest like you own the place, already sipping on your juice as you flip on the TV. Karkat rolls her eyes, setting up the snacks on the coffee table and sitting at your feet. Nope, you won’t have any of that.

    Smirking, you tug her back until she’s leaning against your chest, the shorter girl’s head tucked under your chin as you sit behind her. She lets out a disgruntled noise once, but obediently settles down, using your propped legs as armrests.

    “Good, kitty.” You pat her head slightly, and she reaches up to slap yours. Easily dodging, you snicker, setting down your juice to lift up her back until you have your hands on all of her hair, pulling it out so you can gently work out the tangles.

    “What are you doing now?” She demands, tilting her head back to look up at you. You push your shades up into your own hair, holding up the hair tie to answer her. She rolls her eyes, turning her attention to the TV and letting you work. She really only acts stubborn; she’s actually soft as bunny fleece.

    You concentrate on her hair for the next twenty minutes, nimbly plaiting it with expert precision. While your blonde locks barely reach your shoulders, you have a lot of practice from braiding Joan’s hair before she hacked it off last summer. Of course, it never reached Karkat’s length, but mid-back is still pretty long.

    After a while, you notice Karkat’s dozing off, and smile softly down at her, lightly brushing her bangs from her eyes. She mumbles something, but you don’t know what, so finish up with her hair before resting your chin on her head, flipping her three-foot braid over her shoulder along with your arms, fingers playing with the tuft at the end of the plait. 

    The color of it was the first thing you had noticed about her when she transferred schools, the silky, snow-white shade intriguing you. You’d seen her eyes next, and were immediately captivated rather than disturbed, like many of the students were. Joan had invited her to join your group of friends at lunch, and the two of you had bonded over a like of violent videogames. Things only got better from there.

    You continue to smile, eyes watching your fingers as they play with her hair. You love the way it catches the sunlight from the window, the strands reflecting the glow to make it shine. She’s always says she hates the color, and would get it dyed if you don’t talk her out of it every time. You hope she never does; it’s too pretty to cover up.

    She stirs, eyes blinking slowly back open, and you grin down at her as she looks up. She cracks a small smile, the actions causing you to be overcome with such a strong urge to kiss her, you barely even hesitate before doing so.

    The two of you don’t hear the annoyed huff of Kankri as she passes through the room.


End file.
